luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Lake
Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Lake is the twelveth episode of Plants vs Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure. It aired on August 10, 2018. Synopsis Traversing through the woods leads Peashooter and Paco to a lake... Where the Zombies are causing trouble. Time to show them who's boss! Plot The next step on their journey takes Peashooter and Paco to the lake. Upon arriving there, they come across the zombies throwing trash into the lake, as a part of Operation Trash-N-Smash, though the lake spits the trash back out. Seeing that they're trying to pollute the lake, the plants begin attacking the zombies, and with little resistance they're taken down. Unfortunately for them, Dark Wizard and Danny Boy appear to take them out. They manage to deal with Danny, but Dark Wizard puts Peashooter to sleep immediately afterwards, leaving Paco to deal with him herself. And after a close call, Paco manages to defeat Dark Wizard before he put her to sleep, allowing Peashooter to wake up. Its at this time Peashooter starts to wonder where the pirates are, so they decide to move closer to the actual lake. On their way there, they happen to shoot down Mr. Coconut's balloon, giving them plenty more fire power. However, a huge wave of zombies approach, though it wasn't announced due to the mysterious absence of Flagman. With Mr. Coconut nearby, Factor gets the idea to go one at a time to ensure they all don't get taken out at once. But Chilly decides to take the offensive and charges forth ahead of the others, though he's promptly taken out. With a few zombies down already and a moat to cross, Sun Zombie throws Reginald von Hoofenburger over, Factor following close behind and Newspaper staying back. But upon the zombies' defeat, a huge wave warning with a question mark sounds off, and Mr. Coconut is sent flying off into the distance. This was caused by Flagman, who decided to begin his own wave due to wanting to stand out, though he's assisted by Hambone, who's promptly taken down. Peashooter then shoots down a balloon containing the Puffshrooms, however Flagman doesn't see them and believes they're ghosts. Frightened, Flagman runs off, far away from the lake. With Operation Trash-N-Smash stopped, they continue their search for the crystal. Peashooter and Paco begin pondering again on why there haven't been any pirate zombies, as normally they would've fought plenty of them by now. But the answer to that is discovered upon the boss alarm sounding off, which also causes the Puffshrooms to disappear. This time they face the Captain of the Pirate Zombies, Captain Bubblebeard himself, and they've intruded on his bubble gum reserve. Though they aren't interested in his bubble gum, he does have the crystal amongst his treasure, and he's not gonna give it up without a fight. As the fight begins, Bubblebeard calls forth his sweet and salty crew, plenty of them show up to attack while he fires bubble gum from a distance. Paco decides to handle the pirates while Peashooter deals with Bubblebeard thanks to his ability to jump and vine whip. While Peashooter and Bubblebeard trade blows, the pirates focus on Paco, but she's able to manage them easy enough. Having trouble with Peashooter, he calls on his pirates to take him down, causing Peashooter to remark on how difficult of an opponent the captain is. The pirates begin to close in on Peashooter, but Paco warns him in the nick of time and they're taken out, this causes Bubblebeard to fire mega bubbles and give a few more slashes. Peashooter finally sees a balloon, and Mr. Coconut comes down onto the field. Noticing the rest of Bubblebeard's crew, Paco fires him towards them, however Bubblebeard is able to trap Peashooter in his sticky gum. As Bubblebeard approaches ready to finish him off, Paco throws Mr. Coconut his way, knocking him back. The coconut then reaches the rest of the pirates, taking them all down; but even with his crew defeated, Bubblebeard grabs Mr. Coconut and starts firing cannonballs at Paco, causing massive damage. Peashooter manages to knock him away, even bouncing back a pirate Bubblebeard launches at him. Unfortunately, Bubblebeard manages to take both Mr. Coconut and Paco down, but Peashooter shoots down the Puffshrooms' balloon as well. Hearing about treasure, the Puffshrooms decide to attack him by going into his underpants, they try the ghost business again like they did with Flagman, but after that fails they decide to just attack him anyway. On low health, Bubblebeard starts firing sporadically, taking a few Puffshrooms down while they continue attacking. But in the heat of the moment, Bubblebeard ends up sticking himself with his own gum. This allows Peashooter to come in and finish him off, which sends him flying into the lake and ending the battle. With the battle over, they head further down the pipe to where Bubblebeard was stashing his treasure. They end up finding it, and although the Puffshrooms don't want to go, the team returns to the greenhouse. Upon their return, Wall-nut analyzes the crystal and comes to the conclusion that it'll work on all of them, especially those from the front lawn. With 13 crystals under their belt, they decide to head to the theater next. Kernel-pult asks if he could come along, to get over his fear of popcorn makers, Dolan wanting to come along too. While they're talking, Imitater pulls Peashooter aside, saying there's a gift for him at the lavatory. Gloom Shroom asks to come along too, promising purple fanta, much to Crazy Dave's delight. In the lavatory, Peashooter is confronted by Bellsprout. He tells Peashooter he has a peace offering, an entire bathtub of Mountain Dew and 7-Up. All he has to do is allow Bellsprout to go in his place for the next area and it'll be his. However, Peashooter rejects the offer, saying he already promised Paco he'd go with her on this adventure, and promptly exits. Frustrated the bribe failed, Bellsprout and Imitater have to resort to another method. Tall-Nut then shows up and drinks the entire lake of soda, but it ends up giving Imitater an idea of how to deal with Peashooter... Featured Characters *Peashooter *Paco *Mr. Coconut *The Puffshrooms *Fume Shroom *Wall-nut *Crazy Dave *Pitaya *Sunny *Kernel-pult *Dolan *Gloom Shroom *Tall-Nut *Imitater *Bellsprout *Norm *Coney *Ducktube *Danny Boy *Dark Wizard *Pete *Mugalo *Chilly *Factor *Sun Zombie *Reginald von Hoofenburger *Newspaper *Hambone *Flagman *Pirate Minions *Pirate Zombie *Bucaneer Zombies *Captain Bubblebeard (Boss) Transcript Lake/Transcript Trivia * This episode does not feature Pirate Zombies until the second half. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Peashooter and Paco's Adventure Episodes